XX: The Infinite, Part 2
Xena I slaughtered them all. I slaughtered every last one of them. They were powerless against my might. One by one, I ended their pathetic lives. I had offered them the chance to survive. I had offered them mercy. What did I get in return? Bullets and explosives! Well, no more of that. I was sick and tired of trying to reason with an enemy that was responsible for so much instability in the world. I learned that no matter how hard you try, some people are just impossible to work with. Those people could only be handled by absolute force, because only force could bring peace. It all made sense now. The X.E.P.H.Y.R. must have realized this truth far before I did. There was no way that humans were going to find a way to work with him, so he sought to eliminate all of them. At the time, I thought he was just a megalomaniac, but now, I kind of understood him. In any case, I decided that it was time to wipe the Zoni off the face of the Earth for good. I went to every one of their strongholds, and I eliminated them all. I killed with extreme prejudice, and with no regard to how they were feeling. If they fought back, I delivered a slower, more painful death. The men weren’t my only victims either. Many members of the Zoni had families. If I couldn’t find a way to kill them, then I would assassinated their wives, their brothers, their sisters, even their children. It was total war. The only way to truly kill them off for good was to kill their hope. And I knew how it felt to have hope stripped away. It felt like having my heart ripped out and stabbed. But, it was worth it in the end. Having my spirit destroyed taught me how to destroy the spirits of others. Oh how lovely the experience was. I relished in the destruction that I caused. I would do it all again if I could. Surely enough, after having kept us this assault for a year, the Zoni were no more. Afterwards, I celebrated with Drake in Washington D.C., which was a very romantic location for us. “Isn’t this wonderful Drake? We did it. Now Dimitri, Orion, the Knights, and the Liberation Front didn’t sacrifice themselves in vain,” I said to him happily. “Yeah, that’s great Xena,” Drake replied sadly. I sat closer to him, and I put my arm around his shoulder. “Drake, honey, what’s wrong? You should be happy, we won,” I whispered. Drake looked at me. His piercing blue eyes catching my gaze. “My brother is still missing Xena. There’s a good chance he’s dead. I’ve lost the only family I had left,” he lamented. I tried to speak, but he spoke up again. “What am I supposed to do now? There’s, nothing left to live for,” he sighed. I held his hand. “That’s not true Drake, there’s still plenty left. You have your whole life ahead of you, you potentially have new nations to lead, and, well, you have me. I’d miss you so much if you ever disappeared.” He didn’t reply, so I continued. “I really don’t know what I’d do without you Drake. I love you,” I said with a shaky voice. I didn’t know why confessing my feelings always made me cry, but there I was again. I was expecting him to continue to do nothing, but to my surprise, he pulled me close to him and kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss we ever shared. In that moment, I felt like all the struggle, all the heartache that I had gone through for the past 10 years was worth it. Just for that one moment. Drake Kissing Xena was never a forgettable experience, but something about this one made it special. I don’t know what it was though. Maybe because from that moment on, it was just us two against whatever challenges would be brought up against us. We were truly an unstoppable force. Surely enough, we did end up transforming the world. Most countries were in too much ruin to reform their governments, so we rebuilt them from scratch. In return, many of them pledged their loyalty to their new deity, Xena. That’s right. The world thought that Xena was a goddess after her two major victories in the Human-Robot War, and the Zoni Revolution. It was a well-deserved deification, in my opinion. Xena’s abilities were nothing short of incredible, and more often than not, she proved that she could overcome impossible odds. She certainly had the attitude of a god too. Anyone who questioned her authority faced very heavy consequences. I admit that I didn’t always agree with this treatment, but with what had happened over the past decade, another revolt could not be risked at any cost. We couldn’t afford another group like the Zoni mucking things up. Even now, it’s hard to believe that we were successful. I can’t say that I’m disappointed with what Xena and I did for the world. The Zoni were eliminated entirely, the rebel groups were brought under control, and stability returned. The world could finally heal at long last. And most importantly for me, I could look forward to the rest of my life with the girl that I loved so dearly. It was perfect. Xena The next day arrived, and it was time to give a speech to the world. I had not prepared anything, because I wanted the words that I spoke to come from the heart. “Greetings, citizens of Earth. I am Xena Modom, but you may refer to me as Diva Xena, or Xena the Great. Once again, I have liberated the world from the great threats that wished to threaten our balance. It was a more difficult task this time around, because the enemies looked just like me. But, when the world needed me to act, I did without fail. Now, we face the greatest potential for growth in all of human history,” I exclaimed. I heard the cheers from around the globe. My support was growing indefinitely. I was on top of the world! “Things will be much different from now on. There will be no more countries, no more governments, no more division amongst us. From this moment on, I shall lead us to a brighter future, with the help of a few select friends whom I trust dearly. This will ensure that no more civil wars will arise. So, Planet Earth, take my hand, and follow me to victory!” I yelled as loud as I could. The cries of the crowds were deafening. A new era, had begun. Drake Xena’s speech was absolutely electric. Each word that she spoke carried so much power. It was magnificent to watch, and I was excited for the future. But, something about all this just wasn’t right… Category:Chapters